The Tale of What Once Was
by Manamix777
Summary: Natsu and his son are on the way home when he decides to ask about his mama...please review it could be bad or good I want to know if I should type another chapter or not...my first-ish fanfic


This is a one chapter story that involves sadness, hurt/comfort, and an OC. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me either this is inspired by Terrible Things which I don't on that either…screw it I just own the OC and plot, so please review

No One's POV

A pink haired man and a young blonde boy walked down the street. The spiky pinkette had a well-built body that could cause any girl to have a nose bleed, and had a name of summer. The blonde haired boy just like the other male had spiky untamed hair and muscles here and there but it was nothing to fuss about if you were my age and had the name of dragon (I guess that's what his name means but correct me if I'm wrong). Natsu watched as his son balanced himself on the side of the river standing near him just in case he falls in. However Ryuu watched all the people and stores as they went by sure he seen them a zillion of times but they never fail to catch his attention. Ryuu suddenly stopped and looked at his father, Natsu feeling someone stare at him turned around. What came out of Ryuu's mouth next almost made him want to run away and break down.

"Daddy where is mama?" Ryuu questioned

"She's on a-"Natsu was cut off

"No she's not Aunt Levy said she wasn't and we haven't see her in a while and I really miss her" Ryuu told Natsu.

It made it harder because now he had to tell his son the truth a truth which sent him into depression every time he thought about it.

"Ryuu you want to know how I and mama fell in love." Natsu asked his son if he was going to tell him he was going to start from the beginning.

Ryuu nodded excitedly and jumping up and down

"At the night time we'd laugh at the stars and told each other everything after a while she told me she believed that she can tell by my eyes that I was and still am in love with her" Natsu sighed happily as he recalled the memory of them.

"I knew you'd be a wimp and let mama tell you she loves you first" Ryuu sighed as he shook his head in disappoint.

Natsu went into the corner and sulked and murmured things about how his son called him incapable of being romantic. When people walked by sweat-dropped as they saw a little blonde boy scolding a pink haired male.

"Ryuu I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things" Natsu said with a serious face.

"Hai, now tell me the rest please" Ryuu pleaded waiting for his father's answer.

"We dated for a while ya know we'd have a couple of arguments but we always made up, I told her I made her a present" Natsu stopped as his son gave him a funny look.

"Okay I brought it" He confessed, and his son nodded.

"She looked at me like I was crazy I said 'you know that I love you will you marry me?'" Natsu let out a small laugh

"I was the happiest man alive at the moment when she said yes I remember the tears she shed when I asked her" He smiled genuinely.

"Dad is you sure your memory is correct and it was mama who said that" Ryuu asked his father.

In return Natsu got irritated with his son calling him unromantic all the time it was starting to get him ready to challenge the small boy to a duel but he couldn't the woman in the guild would have his head on a stake and post it outside the guild doors.

"Shut up I know how to be romantic…at times" He added the last part quietly but Ryuu heard.

"Dad come on and finish telling me the story!" Ryuu insisted.

"Ryuu remember that I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things, I hope you won't learn the same way I did" Natsu said as his eyes became glossy

"Dad what happened to mama?" Ryuu asked fearing Natsu answer.

"We…she was in the hospital I was beside her and she told me something I'd never forget" Natsu was to engrossed into the past that he notice the tears that he held back broke through now crawling down his cheeks.

"She looked in my eyes and said she was sick and only had weeks, that I shouldn't be sad because I was the greatest thing that ever happened to her" Natsu choked out.

"S-she died that night" was all Natsu said before he fully broke down.

He fell onto his knees in front of Ryuu as held onto his shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. Ryuu felt the pain his father went through and couldn't help but let tears fall too.

"Ryuu don't fall in love there's too just much to lose, if you're given a choice then walk away I don't want you to learn the same way I did" Natsu pleaded with his son.

"D-dad c-can we visit Mama I-I want to see her too we can talk to her together" Ryuu said

The walk was short and quiet they finally came to a grave stone which was more beautiful than the rest. They each gave a sad smile at the stone before talking.

"Hey Luce I've brought someone important to us both" Natsu said sadly

"Hey Mama"

The End

I don't know if I should make another chapter where Lucy comes back or not so review and tell me what I should do. Arigato for reading minna!


End file.
